NOT A DREAM
by reraibussu
Summary: Ia malah melihat sosok yang ia pikir hanya bagian dari mimpi basahnya.


**Kuroko No Basuke** — _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

NOT A DREAM — ReRaibu

 _Fanfic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana, NO EYD, AU/AT, PLOT amburadul, serta berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak manusiawi :v_

* * *

Kagami mempercepat langkahnya. Kaki panjangnya membantu sekali dalam membuat langkahnya melebar. Senyum tipis tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya, sementara kedua tangannya menenteng plastik besar. Ia sungguh tak sabar sampai kerumah dan menyapa teman seatapnya.

* * *

Kagami mengeluarkan kunci yang ia bawa setelah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia hanya berharap si surai biru muda yang menjadi kawan seatapnya belum memasukkan makanan apapun, karena ia membawa dua plastik besar berisi lusinan burger, beserta _milkshake_ yang ia sukai.

Kagami melepas alas kakinya setelah mengucap, "Aku pulang!" dengan lantang. Dan itu membuat Kuroko lantas mendatanginya dengan wajah aneh. Itu campuran dari raut khawatir, takut, dan tertekan. Wajah datar itu bahkan lebih mirip seperti wajah seorang yang tengah menahan pup selama bertahun-tahun—bagi Kagami. Tapi, untuk sekrang Kagami tidak akan memperdulikannya, ia bisa mengolok kawan sejak SMA'nya itu nanti setelah ia mengisi perutnya.

"Aku membawa makanan dari Maji. Tadi, aku mendapat kupon gratis, hadiah dari atasanku,"terang Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi putih yang berbaris rapi.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum—dengan terpaksa, yang Kagami bahkan tak repot-repot untuk bertanya ada apa dengan wajahnya.

Kagami berlalu begitu saja melewati Kuroko untuk melesat kedapur.

Ia bongkar isi dua plastik besar itu dan meletakkan semua isisnya diatas meja.

" _Um_? Sepertinya lampu dapur kita perlu diganti,"ujar Kagami sembari melihat seisi dapur yang rasanya lebih remang dari biasanya.

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia hanya duduk diam dikursinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Hei, kau baik Kuroko?"Kagami bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, tak biasanya Kuroko menjadi sependiam ini, meski biasanya dia juga diam.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil bergumam sebelum mengambil sebungkus burger.

Kagami mengendikkan bahu, sebelum kembali membuka mulut untuk bertanya "Lalu, bagaimana dengan naskahmu? Apa sudah selesai?"

Kuroko yang tengah menyesap _milkshake_ nya tersedak, membuat Kagami dengan cepat memberinya segelas air putih.

" _Uh_ … ba-baik …"jawabnya setelahnya, dan Kagami tak ingin bertanya lebih. Ia tau Kuroko sering setres, sebagai penulis novel ia pastilah memiliki lebih banyak tekanan pekerjaan dibandingkan Kagami yang kini bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

Meski terkadang Kagami berfikir mengapa Kuroko harus bertahan dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu, sedang ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain yang jauh lebih baik dari sekedar berjalan-jalan mencari inspirasi dan menatap laptop sepanjang hari untuk mengerjakan novelnya sampai lupa makan dan mandi.

"Jika kau butuh saran atau apapun, kau bisa bicara padaku kapanpun,"ujar Kagami tepat setelah ia selesai melahap habis semua makanan dimeja makan. Dan meski Kuroko tak menjawab, Kagami tau jika orang pertama yang akan dihubungi Kuroko saat ia ingin bicara adalah dirinya.

* * *

"Lagi,"bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ini sudah kali entah keberapa ia mendengar Kuroko berbicara sendiri dikamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari saat Kagami merasa kerongkongannya kering dan berjalan kedapur. Pernah ia terpikir untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kuroko dibalik pintu kamarnya, tapi mengingat Kuroko juga butuh privasi Kagami memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Bunyi sesuatu yang pecah membuat Kagami hampir tersedak. Kakinya segera berlari kearah kamar Kuroko dan membuka paksa pintunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kagami dengan nada tinggi.

Sebuah lukisan besar yang dilukis Kuroko sendiri semasa SMA jatuh menghantam lantai, serpihan kaca yang membingkainya jatuh berceceran kemana-mana. Sementara Kuroko sendiri hanya diam sembari memeluk lututnya dipojok ruang, meringkuk seperti kucing kecil.

Tak mau lebih membebani Kuroko, Kagami memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sapu untuk membersihan semua kekacauan.

Tangan dibalut kulit kecoklatan itu lincah memberskan semua hal yang bertantakan dikamar Kuroko. Kagami bahkan beberapa keli menyeryitkan dahi saat hidungnya mencium aroma apek. 'Sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini,'pikirnya.

Kagami merasa miris. Bagaimana ia bisa menganggap dirinya teman jika keadaan Kuroko saja ia tak tau, coba lihat bertapa ringkih tubuhnya, bertapa berantakannya dia, dan bertapa kacaunya kamarnya—kamar Kuroko bukan hanya berantakan, berdebu, dan bau. Tapi juga temboknya penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh dan bekas-bekas cakaran.

"Kau butuh liburan,"celetuk Kagami setelah membereskan seprei kasur Kuroko. Kuroko tak menjawab ia kini malah memegangi rambutnya dengan ekspresi aneh, sedang bibirnya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan.

Kagami sendiri bergerak lebih gesit untuk memunguti buku-buku bacaan milik Kuroko yang terserak untuk ditata diraknya.

"Jangan!"teriak Kuroko saat tangan Kagami terulur untuk mengambil buku terakhir yang tergeletak dibawah meja kerjanya.

Kagami hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengendikkan bahu. T _oh_ , bukan pertama kalinya Kagami tak boleh memegang buku 'aneh' milik Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko bilang _sih_ ia tak ingin pergi, tapi esoknya ia memutuskan untuk liburan. Bahkan meski Kuroko mengatakannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh (seolah tak ingin meninggalkan Kagami), Kagami tetap bersyukur teman biru mudanya itu mau pergi berlbur.

Kagami sudah melarangnya (dengan banyak teriakan) agar Kuroko meninggalkan buku catatan dan laptopnya. Ayolah~ yang Kagami inginkan adalah Kuroko mendapatkan hari libur yang baik untuk kesehatan mentalnya, bukannya malah menjadikan liburan Kuroko sebagai bahan novelnya. Dan Kagami benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa Kuroko harus begitu takut dengan _deadline_ , dia bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, _kan_?

Misalnya penerjemah film, semacam Pain Akatnikah atau Lebah Tamvan, toh penghasilan yang dihasilkan juga cukup banyak, jika ia benar-benar berniat berkecimpung seutuhnya dibidang itu. Kagami juga siap membantu, _toh_ bahasa inggrisnya sangat baik, ia juga menguasai beberapa bahasa asing. Misalnya seperti bahasa Spanyol, Perancis, Jerman, Rusia, dan Belanda. Mungkin sedikit untuk Mandarin dan Korea, yang mana keduanya diajarkan oleh temannya di tempat kerja.

Tapi.

Ia merasa _**sedikit**_ ada yang aneh.

Benar …

"Kurasa sudah saatnya memanggil tukang listrik,"gumamnya sembari melihati keadaan apartemennya. Bahkan dengan semua lampu yang menyala, apartement lumayan luas itu tampak remang, dan itu yang membuatnya berfikir sudah waktunya ganti lampu.

* * *

Ini sudah kali entah keberapa Kagami mengganti lampu _apartement_ nya, tapi coba lihat. Bahkan dengan tumpukan bolam-bolam lampu, lampu di _apartemen_ nya tetap saja redup.

Kagami mendegus.

Ayolah! Apa yang salah?

Lampunya atau bohlamnya? Atau tukang listiknya? Ia bahkan sudah memanggil empat tukang listrik yang berbeda.

Atau mungkin _wallpapper_ nya?

Kagami mendesah, sepertinya itu masalahnya, dan masalah lain seperti ia yang benar-benar harus menganti seluruh _wallpapper_ di _apartement_ nya sendirian.

* * *

Kagami menjatuhkan seluruh beratnya diatas kasur besar miliknya, membuat bunyi 'bluk' nyaring terdengar. Badannya terasa sangat capai karena bekerja seharian. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk membersihkan _wallpapper_ dindingnya yang sebelumnya, dan lebih memilih untuk langsung saja melapisinya.

Kagami menggerang. Lihatlah, ia lebih terlihat seperti kuda nil terdampar dari pada seorang manusia diatas ranjang. Ia sangat lelah dan terlalu malas untuk mandi, untung ia libur. Lagipula ia tidur sendiri.

Kini ia mengerti, alasan mengapa Kuroko jarang mandi.

Mengabaikan hal-hal rumit. Kagami benar-benar ingin memejamkan matanya.

Atau begitulah yang ia kira.

Ponselnya berteriak nyaring. Membuat Kagami hampir saja hendak melemparnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Halo?"

 **[Ah, Kagami-kun.]**

"Kuroko? Ada apa menelfon jam segini?"

Hening.

Sesuatu yang membuat Kagami tak nyaman menguar dari panggilan yang ia terima.

"Kuroko?"panggilnya khawatir pada seorang disebrang sana.

 **[Maaf, aku mungkin menganggu waktumu.]**

Kagami tersenyum, meski ia tau Kuroko tak melihatnya.

"Tak apa, jangan khawatirkan itu."

 **[Aku … aku pikir aku akan memperpanjang waktu liburanku.]**

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kulihat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

 **[Terima kasih, Kagami-kun.]**

"Tentu, jangan sungkan. Kau temanku."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Kuroko kembali bicara.

 **[Kalau begitu aku akhiri saja panggilannya, selamat malam.]**

"Selamat malam~"

Dan Kagami pikir ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya.

Karena setelahnya ia mulai tertidur.

* * *

Sesuatu yang dingin terasa membelai paha dalamnya, membuatnya sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Kain halus tergesek lembut dengan kulitnya saat ia bergerak. Hembusan nafasnya yang pelan membuat ia bergidik singkat. Sesuatu yang basah dan panjang menari-nari ditengkuknya, membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kelopak dengan warna merah pekat terbuka, tapi yang dilihat hanya kegelapan, jendela lebar disamping kamarnya tertutup gorden, membuat cahaya bulan bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengintip.

Belaian lembut dilengan luarnya membuat tubuh bongsor itu tersentak.

'Ada yang salah!' pikirnya. Tapi bibirnya bahkan tak sanggup berucap. Lidahnya terkunci, meski mulutnya terbuka lebar. Nafas tak teratur keluar darinya. Sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut itu mengelus makin keatas dari pahanya dalamnya. Menekan-nekan daging lembut disana, membuat satu erangan lolos.

Sesuatu yang tajam mulai merabai perutnya. Kagami ingin berontak, tapi sebuah cengraman dari sesuatu berkuku panjang menghentikan gerakannya.

Ia tak dapat melihatnya.

Tapi ia dapat mendengar sesuatu yang basah sedang menjilati pipinya.

"Eeegh~~"

Erangannya kembali keluar. Bibirnya basah oleh silva yang menetes, bunyi 'Sluuurppp~' terdengar sebelum suara geraman rendah menyapa telinga Kagami.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dia pikir hanya tubuhnya sedang dijamah.

Tapi, oleh siapa?

* * *

Ia tak mau mengingat setiap detailnya.

Yang jelas.

Kini tubuhnya benar-benar penuh peluh.

Bahkan dengan terpaan _air conditioner_ tubuh polosnya masih berkeringat.

Sesuatu yang Kagami tak tau itu apa kini tengah menciumnya.

Begitu kasar dan buas.

Bagaimana ia memaksanya untuk membuka belah bibirnya, atau bagaimana ia dengan begitu kuat menghisap lidahnya. Pikirannya berputar. Ada yang salah. Benar-benar salah. Apakah ia dirampok? Apakah ini sejenis pemerkosaan gaya baru?

Kagami kacau, miliknya yang sudah keras dan mengacung tinggi sedari tadi bergesekan dengan kain lembut milik seseorang diatasnya. Sementara tangan Kagami sendiri memeluk sosok diatasnya. Hei! Itu bukan maunya, bung! Atau itulah yang bisa pikiran Kagami ungkapkan, meski tubuhnya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Bagaimana tangan milik sosok diatasnya yang berkuku panjang membawa tangannya untuk dikalungkan keleher sosok itu—itulah awalnya. Dan membuat Kagami merabanya. Surai yang lebih pendek darinya, sedikit kasar dan sesuatu yang menjulang didahinya.

Dan itu mulai membuat Kagami memberontak meski akhirnya ia tak berdaya. Kuku-kuku panjang milik seseorang itu membuatnya diam. Pada akhirnya ia meneteskan air mata. Terlalu sakit dan perih.

Ayolah~ ia pria, kan?

Mengapa begitu lemah coba!

Suara geram terdengar sesaat setelah ia memutuskan berhenti menciumnya. Kagami segera bernafas sebaik yang ia bisa, ciuman itu terlalu lama, bahkan untuk orang semacam Kagami yang tidak pernah berfikir tentang hal-hal semacam itu.

Kini Kagami mulai menyesal. Mengapa saat-saat pertama dalam hidupnya malah ia lakukan sengan sosok yang ia bahkan tak tau itu apa. Maksudnya, apa-apaan dengan dua tanduk didahinya? Apa ia semacam makhluk hibrida?

Bunyi kain berat yang jatuh membuat Kagami kembali pada pikirannya. Tubuh besarnya ia seret hingga mencapai sisi tempat tidur.

Lembut.

Tangan dengan kuku panjang itu lembut merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, sebelum kembali menciumnya.

Tangan kiri Kagami memegang ujung gorden, sebelum menariknya, membuat beberapa kaitnya lepas dan memungkinkan cahaya bulan masuk menerobos kamarnya—meski sedikit.

Sosok itu dapat dilihat Kagami dengan jelas, matanya yang sewarna kedalaman samudra bersinar indah ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Kagami hampir memekik jika sosok itu tidak kembali membekapnya dengan bibirnya. Pelukan ditubuhnya tak sedikitpun mengendur.

Tangan dengan kuku-kuku tajam merabai dan menggores kulit lembut Kagami.

Erangan Kagami tertelan dalam ciuman mereka, ia kembali mencoba memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa.

Tubuh tegap didepannya yang awalnya terlihat kabur kini semakin jelas terlihat. kulitnya lebih gelap dari Kagami. Bahkan meski berwajah tampan tetap saja dua tanduk yang menonjol didahinya membuat Kagami tercenggang.

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari mencoba memukul-mukul sosok diatasnya. Membuat sosok itu menggeram keras.

Satu ruas jari menerobos tanpa permisi pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jemari berkuku panjang itu memainkan lubangnya dengan sesuka hati, membuat Kagami kembali menitikan air mata. Jari kedua dan ketiga menyusul kemudian.

Jika lidah mereka tidak saling membelit dan saling menghisap mungkin Kagami sudah menggigit lidahnya karena rasa sakit di lubangnya begitu kuat dengan diiringi oleh cercaan dalam bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih.

Air mata kembali menggenang disudut matanya, tapi sosok diatasnya sama sekali tak perduli. Padahal nafasnya sudah memberat.

Tautan mereka terlepas, dan itu cukup membuat Kagami bernafas lega karena hal itu disusul oleh tiga jemari nakal yang meninggalkan lubangnya.

Tubuh polosnya yang terlentang tak berdaya ditatap lapar oleh sosok diatasnya.

Sosok itu merendahkan dirinya. Membuat Kagami yang lemas karena hampir kehabisan nafas dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dari iris biru tua sosok itu. Sebuah ciuman yang sedikit lebih lembut terbuat. Bibir Kagami dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa sedikit pedas terkecap dari silva sosok diatasnya.

Bahu tegap dengan otot tubuh kuat yang terbentuk saling tindih, sementara bagian tubuh bawah mereka bergesekan.

Milik sosok diatasnya jauh lebih panjang dan sedikit lebih tebal dari miliknya.

Kagami sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Seolah seluruh latihan beban yang selalu dia lakukan tidaklah ada gunanya.

Kedua pahanya dibuka lebar, sementara betisnya dipegang kuat,membuat kulit mulus Kagami tergores oleh kuku panjangnya.

Kagami bahkan tak mampu memekik, saat benda tumpul milik sosok diatasnya menggesek lubangnya. Sura gemuruh lemahnya tertelan dalam ciuman mereka saat kejantanan sosok itu mulai merengsek masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Lubang ketat itu melebar secara maksimal untuk menanpung milik sosok diatasnya.

Dan pikiran Kagami sudah berputar saat sosok diatasnya mulai bergerak.

Ciuman mereka hampir tak pernah putus, sementara Kagami sendiri bernafas dengan tak teratur. Berbeda dengan sosok itu yang menatapnya buas.

* * *

Kagami terbangun dengan kepala pening. Tubuhnya begitu sakit seolah ia baru saja dipukuli.

Ia masih tak rela jika sinar mentari yang menyorot matanya dari celah gorden membuatnya bangun. Belum lagi ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas berbunyi nyaring, membuat Kagami menggerang, dan erangannya semakin keras saaar merasakan sesuatu yang lengket berasal dari celana yang ia kenakan.

"Halo?!"bentaknya pada siapapun yang menelfonnya diujung sana.

 **[Halo, Kagami-kun. Ini aku Kuroko.]**

"Ah, Kuroko,"jawabnya sedikit linglung, tubuhnya yang awalnya tiduran kini ditegakkan. "Ada apa pagi-pagi telfon?"lanjutnya sembari berdiri, berusaha berjalan tanpa menabrak sesuatu ke kamar mandi.

 **[Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana harimu kemarin?"]**

"Baik. Hei, apa kau benar-benar tak punya seseorang untuk ditelfon selain aku?"

Panggilan temannya ia _loudspeaker_ , sementara ia mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan menyelesaikan urusannya yang lain. Namun, karena terlalu lama tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, membuat Kagami menyeryitkan dahi bingung.

Iris sewarna darah memandang layar ponselnya, disana terlihat jika panggilan teman bersurai biru langitnya masih tersambung.

"Hei, Kuroko?!"panggilnya was-was. "Kau masih disana?"

Dan masih tak ada jawaban, membuat Kagami memutuskan mematikan panggilannya sembari melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Toh waktu tugasnya masih nanti siang, sekarang ia bisa bersantai dulu. Seperti menonton menonton televisi, atau membuat makanan. Lalu sebelum berangkat ia mungkin akan mengirim teks pada teman bermata biru muda besarnya.

* * *

Tapi.

Saat ia menginjakkan kaki didapur. Ia malah melihat sosok yang ia pikir hanya bagian dari mimpi basahnya.

Duduk tenang diatas meja makan sembari menatapnya dengan seringai lebar.

Yang membuatnya merinding.

* * *

fin


End file.
